Miraculous Ladybug : Une nouvelle héroïne !
by elodiedu47
Summary: On connait tous Chat noir et Ladybug mais c'est à votre tour de rentrer en action ! Blue Geai est le nom que Paris vous donne, vous et Mixy, votre Kwami avec l'aide de Ladybug et Chat noir doivent sauver Paris de Papillon. Bien sûr, vous avez votre vie quotidienne entourée de vos amies Alya et Marinette mais aussi de votre ami d'enfance, Adrien. L'heure de votre aventure commence !
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous Ladybug

… Hmm … Allô ?

(Votre Nom) ! Je te réveille ?!

Marinette... On ne crie pas dans l'oreille des gens qui viennent de se réveiller...

Désolé, désolé... Mais tu sais t'y faire avec les enfants ?!

… Non pour-

Très bien je te vois tout à l'heure !

Le portable fait du bruit insupportable pour mon oreille, je me lève et m'étire jusqu'à sentir ma colonne craquer, je regarde le petit oiseau bleu sur ma droite, elle était dans une petite maison en bois pour oiseau non suspendu d'ailleurs, parce que... je n'ai pas de quoi la suspendre... Je touche délicatement la tête de mon oiseau et je saute vers ma penderie pour choisir mes vêtements pour la journée :

Debout Mixy ! Marinette m'a appelée et je dois... euh... quelle tête en l'air elle à oubliée de me dire ou je devais la rejoindre

Mixy saute hors de sa petite maison et s'étire à sa façon, heureuse elle se pose sur mon épaule alors que j'attrape mon téléphone, je caresse doucement sa tête et je compose le numéro de Marinette :

Nous allons chez Marinette ?

Oui

C'est génial ! J'adore aller chez elle ! Elle a beaucoup de raisins !

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer les raisins, je déteste ça... Ah chut ça sonne

J'attends un peu et j'en profite pour regarder mes affaires :

(Votre Nom) ?

Ah Marinette, écoute...

Je ne peux même pas finir ma phrase qu'elle me bombarde avec pleins d'autres questions et phrases :

Je sais que tu n'es pas habituée aux enfants mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu vienne m'aider ! Tu... Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça non ?! Tu es mon amie ! Je t'en supplie vient m'aider !

Hey du calme... Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne venais plus

Hein ?

Ben oui tête en l'air, tu ne m'as pas dit où je devais te retrouver

Ah... Haha … ça... Vient juste chez moi...

Très bien je serais là dans 10 minutes, a de suite !

Dépêche-toi !

Et ce sont ces derniers mots, je regarde Mixy qui hausse les épaules... euh les ailes... Je soupire et je ris :

Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ? C'est ton amie, elle est en danger !

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Marinette... Et puis elle m'a parlée de m'y connaître avec les enfants, elle doit être désespérée pour demander mon aide

Hahaha ça c'est sûr !

Hey !

Mixy continue de rire pendant que je me change en un jean et tee-shirt (Couleur Favorite) avec une veste blanche, je mets rapidement mes chaussettes et je cours vers l'entrée, je dis rapidement bonjour à mon père et à ma mère dont je n'ai pas entendu leurs réponses, je prends mes baskets au passage et je les mets en cours de route.

Enfin arrivée chez Marinette, je me recoiffe rapidement vu que je n'ai pas pris le temps pour le faire et je frappe à la porte, je ne reçois aucunes réponses, après plusieurs minutes j'entends un grand fracas et un cri venant d'une petite fille puis un rire, je lance un regard inquiet à Mixy et je rentre dans la maison :

Bonjour ? Marinette ?!

La vue me surprend, une jeune fille saute sur le canapé et... je pense voir Marinette avec une casserole sur la tête, je ris légèrement et l'enfant arrête de sauter dès qu'elle me voit :

Tu es qui, toi ?

Marinette soulève la casserole de son visage et me prends dans ses bras dès qu'elle me voit :

Enfin tu es là !

Marinette ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Rien... Je m'occupe de ce... petit ange et... enfin c'est la fille d'une amie à ma mère et je dois la garder...

Je vois...

La jeune enfant s'approche vers nous et s'arrête quand elle est à la hauteur de Marinette :

C'est qui elle ?

C'est (Votre Nom)... elle va rester avec nous... pour la journée

Quoi ?!

Marinette me lance un regard d'excuse et la jeune fille pousse un cri de joie et part en courant, je soupire :

Je suis désolé...

Ah... Ne le soit pas, ça me fait sortir de la maison de toute façon mais je te l'ais dit... je ne suis pas la plus qualifiée pour s'occuper d'enfant...

Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je sui-

Mais non voyons on est amies ! Aller rattrapons ce petit ange avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autre bêtises !

Elle hoche la tête et court vers la direction que l'enfant vient de prendre, je soupire une seconde fois et je la suis.

Je cours derrière Marinette pour tenter de rattraper la jeune fille du nom de Manon, j'aperçois une silhouette derrière le rideau, je tapote l'épaule de mon amie et lui montre le rideau, on s'approche sur la pointe des pieds je prends le rideau et je tire d'un coup sec :

Ah !

Hein ?

Une poupée, c'est une poupée... On vient de se faire piéger par une enfant de six ans, je pose mes fesses sur le canapé et je regarde la télé, une émission, un concours je crois pour une présentatrice météo... D'un coup, je vois Manon sauter devant le canapé deux téléphones dans ses mains : celui de Marinette et le mien...

Hey ! C'est mon téléphone et celui de Marinette !

Manon m'ignore et tape rapidement sur les touches du téléphone :

Je veux voter pour Mireille ! Mireille !

Hey ! C'est nos téléphones !

Je vois Marinette s'approcher, elle prends rapidement nos téléphones avant que le vote ne soit envoyé et me lance le mien

Merci Marinette !

Elle me lance un sourire qui disparue aussitôt dès qu'elle voit Manon sauter par-dessus le canapé et s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, Marinette se met à la poursuivre encore :

Reviens Marinette !

Elle m'ignore... Je me sens vachement aimée. J'entends la sonnette sonnée et je me lève pour ouvrir, de toute façon Marinette est trop occupée à aller poursuivre Manon :

Oui ?

Oh, salut (Votre Nom) !

Tiens salut Alya ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je venais voir Marinette, elle est où ?

Je suis là !

Marinette arrive en courant et s'arrête à côté de moi :

Coucou Alya ! Que fait-tu là ?

Eh bien j'ai une information super importante pour toi

Ah bon ? Quoi ?

Devine qui est entrain de faire une séance photo dans le parc ?

Alya nous pousse son téléphone devant nos visages montrant une photo d'Adrien, mon ami d'enfance, Marinette prend le téléphone de ses mains pour regarder plus près :

Haah... C'est pas vrai ?! Maintenant ?! Au parc ?! Tout de suite ?!

Alya hoche la tête fière d'elle, Manon arrive sûrement agacée du manque d'attention, elle regarde Alya puis se tourne vers Marinette :

Qui c'est elle ?

Marinette regarde Manon et deviens d'un coup déprimée :

Oh... Je ne peux pas y aller je dois garder Manon

On doit garder Manon, je te rappelle Marinette...

Tu es sûr Marinette, c'est ta chance de voir Adrien une nouvelle fois, je peux la garder si tu veux

Marinette secoue la tête et soupire :

Non, c'est gentil mais elle est ma responsabilité... enfin la mienne et celle (d'/ de Votre nom), et c'est la fille d'une des amies à ma mère donc...

Laisse moi deviner... c'est encore un de tes fameux je n'ai pas pu dire non ?

Quoi ?! Non, si, non... Ha... si...

Je pose une main sur son épaule et elle me sourit mais regarde Alya toujours aussi désespérée :

Qui c'est elle ?

Manon redemande à Marinette, d'un coup Manon repart et prends une casserole et une poêle pour faire du bruit, Marinette la poursuit, Alya soupire et je pousse la porte pour la laisser entrer :

Tu te fais mener par le bout du nez Marinette

Marinette arrive tirant Manon avec elle

Tu sais, je sais m'y faire avec les petit anges comme elle

Pas très heureuse d'être traînée par Marinette pour sa bêtise et de la remarque de notre amie, Manon se met en colère contre Alya...

Hey ! Qui es-tu ?!

Alya se met à sa hauteur en s'accroupissant :

Je suis une licorne magique venant de la planète Rispa, j'ai pris l'apparence d'une magnifique jeune fille. J'aime les enfants et je réalise leurs souhaits mais seulement aux gentils enfants

Je ris à l'histoire d'Alya mais cela sembler marché :

Tu n'es pas une licorne... n'est-ce pas ?

Manon est confuse, ne sachant pas si Alya disait la vérité ou non, d'un coup, Alya prends la jeune fille dans ses bras surprenant Marinette et moi-même, Manon rigole d'être soulevée comme ça jusqu'à ce que Alya s'arrête puis la pose un peu brutalement sur les épaules de Marinette :

Eh bien voilà, nous pouvons y aller, tu me remerciera plus tard

Je ris et pousse Marinette pour qu'elle avance :

Aller Marinette ! Allons au parc !

Manon pousse un cri de joie et toutes les quatre on se dirigent vers le parc

Enfin arrivées au parc, Marinette aperçoit directement Adrien et reste bouche bée devant lui, sa bouche s'ouvre toute seule et Alya la ferme plusieurs fois, Manon observe un vendeur de ballon où il y avait une image de Mireille dessus, elle tire la manche de Marinette et désigne les ballons :

S'il te plaît Marinette, j'en veux un !

Cela réveille la jeune fille en trance, Marinette regarde les ballons puis Adrien et enfin Manon, mais cette dernière impatiente tire sur la manche de Marinette et la traîne derrière elle comme tout à l'heure, sauf que les rôles se sont inversés... Je soupire et je pars m'asseoir près d'un arbre et Alya me rejoint :

Pouf... Cette fille...

Haha... Marinette est génial mais... je trouve que son obsession pour Adrien devient légèrement flippant...

Tu trouve ?

Ben Alya, tu n'as jamais vu sa chambre ?

Si... Ah je vois ce que tu veux dire...

Tu vois, Adrien est tout de même mon ami d'enfance et ça me fait bizarre de voir une de mes amies proche l'aimer tant que ça...

Alya me regarde bizarrement pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que ma patience cesse :

Quoi ?

Tu aime Adrien ?

Quoi ?!

Je deviens toute rouge d'un coup... D'accord j'avoue, Adrien est mignon et j'ai passé toute ma vie à ses côtés mais... je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !...

T'es devenue folle ? C'est juste un ami d'enfance Alya !

Cette dernière se met à rire puis elle me regarde et continue de rire :

Hahaha... Je te taquine (Votre Nom) ! Hahaha t'aurais du voir ta tête !

Encore rouge je lui frappe le bras sans lui faire mal... juste un peu

Arrête... c'est pas drôle...

Alya arrête de rire même si je sais qu'elle voudrait continuer puis le photographe d'Adrien s'approche de nous et me pointe du doigt :

Vous, jeune fille, venait faire la séance photo avec Adrien

Je regarde Alya qui voulait rire bien qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir, elle ne rigole pas :

Hum... Non, de toute façon, j'ai déjà fait des séances photos avec Adrien et ce ne sera pas la dernière

Le photographe me regarde comme si on venait de lui poignarder dans le dos, Alya se remet à rire :

Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai la personne qu'il vous faut !

Alya se lève et se dirige vers le manège où Marinette et Manon y été, le photographe se retourne et se dirige vers Adrien, je lance un sourire et un signe à ce dernier qui me les retournes... J'adore ce garçon... Je me frappe avec mon téléphone, non mais à quoi je pense ! Mixy sort de la poche de ma veste et me regarde :

Que fait-tu (Votre Nom) ?

Je me frappe avec mon téléphone

Pourquoi ?

Alya croit que je suis amoureuse d'Adrien... enfin je crois... et...euh... je ne sais pas pour moi-même

Mixy soupire et se cache dans ma poche avant que quelqu'un ne la voit, je sais déjà que ce soir j'aurais droit à une discussion avec elle... J'entends des cris sur ma droite, je me lève rapidement et je vois une fille qui vole, elle a des cheveux violet clair et foncés, une tenue mauve foncée et noire et elle a un parapluie de la même couleur, elle gèle le manège, alors qu'il y avait Alya et Manon :

Oh non...

Vite il faut que je trouve un endroit pour me transformer en Blue Geai, je cours derrière un arbre et Mixy sort de ma poche :

Mixy, transforme moi !

Enfin, me voici en Blue Geai, je porte une combinaison fine bleu qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, une ceinture bleu foncé avec un bâton en bois qui est mon arme attaché à ma ceinture, un masque bleu qui est en forme d'ailes d'un ange sur les côtés, mes cheveux (Couleur de cheveux) sont maintenant en deux couettes hautes avec de belles mèches bleues claires et deux ailes blanches dans mon dos dont le bout des plumes étaient bleues.

Bon allons botter le cul à cette nana !

Dès la fin de mes mots je vois Chat noir survoler le parc par l'attaque qu'il venait de prendre :

Ah... Quel idiot...

Je vole, enfin presque car j'ai un temps limité de vole, il faut que j'utilise Wings of Angel pour pourvoir voler plus vite et plus longtemps mais sa fatiguerai beaucoup trop Mixy... J'arrive enfin à l'endroit où Chat noir venait d'atterrir, je me penche vers lui et lui tendis ma main :

Eh ben, mon chaton, on ne tiens pas sur ses pattes ?

Il la prends et je le relève :

Ah mon petit oiseau, c'était voulu

Il embrasse le dos de ma main, je souris, cela ne me gênais pas, j'ai l'habitude avec lui, Ladybug arrive devant nous deux :

Dis donc les tourtereaux, je vous signal qu'un super vilain est entrain de détruire Paris avec ses tornades

Voyons, my Lady, je contrôle la situation

Mais bien sur, c'est vrai que de s'écraser sur le sol après s'être fait attaquer signifie contrôler la situation

Allons mon oiseau, ça c'était pour pouvoir te retrouver plus rapidement pou-

Il est coupé par la fille akumatisé :

On me signal un temps orageux avec risques de foudre... Pour Maintenant !

Son parapluie lance un éclair vers le ciel, les nuages s'assombrit rapidement et un éclair se dirige vers Chat noir, je me jette sur lui pour qu'il ne soit pas touché, nous obligeant à rouler... Et il atterrit au-dessus de moi, réalisant notre position, Chat noir me sourit sûrement content d'être au-dessus, Ladybug l'aide à se relever puis m'aide à mon tour :

Ah, donc elle veut jouer au chat et à la souris !

Chat noir court vers l'akumatisé :

Attends !

Ladybug crie mais Chat noir préfère d'ignorer son avertissement :

Verglas !

Une énorme plaque de glace se créée sous les pieds de l'héro... ou de l'idiot qui nous sert de partenaire :

Tornade !

Chat noir fut sauvagement éjecté vers nous, il nous rentre dedans, nous perdons notre équilibre, Ladybug prends ma main et envoie son yo-yo vers un lampadaire :

Blue Geai ! Attrape Chat noir !

Quoi ?!

Chat noir arrive vers nous et par chance je l'attrape par la queue qui lui sert de ceinture :

Piouf In extremis...

La tempête se calme et on tombe tous les trois parterre :

Ah... Je déteste cette nana

On se relève et on la poursuit, c'était facile de la retrouver, elle a balayée les voiture et a détruit une affiche publicitaire, Chat noir s'étire et craque son dos :

Ah, la miss météo elle commence à m'hérisser les poils !

Il commence à partir mais je l'arrête en lui attrapant la queue :

Du calme mon chaton... Réfléchis avant d'aller à l'attaque

J'agite mon doigt devant lui, d'un air moqueur, je finis par le lâcher et Chat noir me regarde :

Et tu as un plan ?

Mon alliée à côté de moi sourit :

Moi oui, regardez et faites comme moi

Ladybug commence à courir sur le mur à ma droite et Chat noir prends ma gauche :

Bon, il me reste que le milieu, alors

Je cours donc au milieu, je prends le bâton à ma hanche, ce dernier ce change en arc (un peu comme dans Clock Tower trois mais sans les effets et tout... juste l'arc) je bande la corde de mon arc et une flèche ce créée, Chat noir et Ladybug saute touts les deux du mur et tentent une attaque de face :

Encore vous ?!

L'akumatisé lance une attaque et nous repousse avec plusieurs voitures, je lâche ma flèche qui s'enfonce dans le mur, on atterrit sur le sol en faisant une parfaite réception, je saute rapidement vers l'arrière en faisant des saltos arrière tout en évitant plusieurs voiture, je m'approche de Chat noir et Ladybug quand un bus était au-dessus de nos têtes et allaient nous écraser, je prends rapidement un bras chacun et je saute vers l'arrière en emportant les deux avec moi, je bats des ailes légèrement pour laisser de la distance entre nous et le bus :

Bravo Blue

Ladybug me tape dans la main et je lui souris, plus qu'à retrouver cette nana. On se met à courir vers la direction qu'elle a prise :

C'est moi ou elle a un caractère plutôt orageux ?

C'est soit ça, soit elle a ratée son permis de conduire

Génial... Ou est passée cette tarée ?

A la fin de mes mots, un écran s'allume sur notre gauche, la fille de la météo était à l'écran

Mesdames et Messieurs, voici les prévisions météo pour ce premier jour d'été ! Malheureusement, Mère Nature a changé ses plans, les grandes vacances d'été sont officiellement ANNULÉ !

Dommage c'était mes vacances préférés...

Chat noir met un bras autour de mes épaules :

Très dommage mon oiseau, je suis hyper canon en maillot de bain

J'entends à côté de moi Ladybug toussant légèrement :

Oh, je vous en prie touts les deux, épargnez-moi ça !

Je me met à rire et Chat noir enlève son bras de mes épaules :

Bon au moins on sait où elle est !

On arrive enfin à la station d'enregistrement en entrant j'aperçois une affiche avec une jeune fille blonde, elle portait une robe bleu et une ombrelle bleu et jaune :

Hey ! Elle a l'air familière, non ?

Chat noir et Ladybug s'arrête pour voir l'affiche puis regarder l'écran où la tarée était encore dessus :

Oui ! L'akuma doit ce trouver dans son ombrelle, allons-y !

On court vers la salle d'enregistrement, la porte était verrouillée, moi et Ladybug on recule de quelques pas et on court vers la porte, on l'ouvre de force et on voit... un enregistrement :

Tout a été enregistré !

L'akumatisé rentre dans la salle en se moquant et lance un éclair vers un projecteur, on esquive à temps que le projecteur tombe sur le sol. Toutes les lumières s'éteignent, ne voyant rien, je touche une main derrière moi, une voix féminine et moi-même crions :

C'est toi Ladybug ?

Oui...

Je prends sa main et j'en sentis une autre prendre la mienne :

Eh bien, mes demoiselles en détresses, on va part là !

Hey ! Tout le monde ne peut pas voir dans le noir, tu sais !

Aller ! On donne la papatte et on me fait confiance !

Te faire confiance ?! C'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais !

Aller mon petit oiseau, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne vais rien faire de bizarre !

Y a plutôt intérêt !

Arrêtez tous les deux ! On est dans les escaliers et je vous ferez rappeler qu'on y voit rien !

D'un coup je sentis Chat noir tirer sur mon bras et il me lâche la main :

Attention !

J'entends un bruit et je sens toujours la main de Ladybug dans la mienne puis celle de Chat noir sur mon poignet :

Hey ! Doucement !

Désolé mon oiseau, on est presque dehors !

Enfin je peux voir la lumière du jour... enfin presque, vu que les nuages de la tarée étaient encore la, je lâche la main de Ladybug mais Chat noir tenait toujours mon poignet :

Hum... Chat, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je ne suis plus aveugle

Il embrasse le dos de ma main et m'envoie un de ses sourire puis lâche ma main :

Oy ! Vous deux, dites-le si on vous dérange !

Tu nous dérange

Je dis tranquillement, elle se moque et dirige son ombrelle vers le ciel :

Cyclone !

Un cyclone se forme autour du bâtiment, je me rapproche dos à dos avec Ladybug :

Un plan ?

Elle hoche la tête et crie « Lucky Charm » pour avoir une serviette :

Une serviette ? T'es sérieuse ?

Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire avec ça ?

Génial c'est ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant : me sécher les cheveux !

T'inquiète accroche toi à tes moustache

Je souris à mes deux alliés et regarde la nana du temps... :

Tempête de grêle !

La grêle commence à tomber, Chat noir prends mon bras et celui de Ladybug et il sort son bâton pour nous protéger de la grêle en le tournoyant au-dessus de nos têtes :

Comment on va atteindre l'akuma ? Si on ne se dépêche pas je vais avoir une crampe !

Ladybug regarde à droite et à gauche puis se tourne vers Chat noir :

Tu vois ce mur ? Détruit-le !

Très bien ! Cataclysme !

Ladybug se tourne vers moi :

Blue Geai je vais avoir besoin de toi pour attraper l'ombrelle, tu peux le prendre en volant ?

Quand tu veux !

Chat noir détruit l'immeuble et pour éviter de se prendre le mur, Climatika fait un trou dedans pour pouvoir passer à l'intérieur, Ladybug accroche son yo-yo à sa cheville et grâce à la serviette de bain elle prends rapidement de la hauteur avec le ventilateur, en tombant Climatika lâche l'ombrelle, a mon tour :

Wings of Angel !

Mes ailes s'ouvre légèrement, je recule un peu et je m'envole, je prends l'ombrelle en plein vol et je le détruit libérant l'akuma qui était à l'intérieur, Ladybug le purifie ainsi que tout Paris, une des plumes de mon collier tombe, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, Ladybug me tape dans la main :

Piouf c'est fini

Chat noir s'approche de nous :

Quel dommage moi qui voulait rester avec vous, mes dames

Je lui tape dans le dos et lui souris :

Ne t'inquiète pas mon chaton, il y aura d'autre moment

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je saute du bâtiment ouvrant mes ailes, puis je m'envole vers le parc où Marinette et les filles doivent m'attendre, dès que je pose le pied à terre je redeviens (Votre Nom), Mixy sort de mon collier et doucement se pose sur mes mains, je sort une petit poche de raisin et lui en tendis un :

Tiens

Merci (Votre Nom)

Elle soupire doucement et l'avale d'un trait puis elle retourne dans ma poche et je me dirige vers le parc Marinette me voit et me fait signe :

(Votre Nom) ! Ou était-tu ?!

J'étais partis... chercher de l'aide quand j'ai vu la glace...

Ah... Je me suis inquiété pour toi quand je ne t'ai pas vu

Eh ben me voilà en sécurité... Et ta séance photo ?

Marinette me fait de nouveau sa tête de déprimé et me montre la fontaine où Adrien faisait sa séance, Manon était avec lui entrain de faire les photos :

Oh... Ma pauvre Marinette, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il y aura d'autre moment comme celui-là

Tu es sur ?

Sur, croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer

Cela avait l'air de lui redonner le sourire et elle me fait un câlin :

Merci (Votre Nom) tu es une amie géniale !

Hey ! Et moi ?!

Toi aussi Alya, tu es une amie géniale !

Moi et Marinette on ouvre nos bras pour un câlin de groupe :

Je vous adore les filles !

Nous aussi ! On t'adore Alya...

Bien sur je viens d'oublier que j'allais avoir ma petite discussion avec Mixy ce soir à propos d'Adrien...

Enfin de retour à la maison je reçois un message d'Adrien, il me demande si je suis occupée après-demain, il y a quelque chose après-demain ?.. Mais oui ! C'est son anniversaire ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour lui !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

C'est bien la première fois que tu oublie son anniversaire, non ?

Oui mais... Ah... Avec tout ce qui c'est passé je n'ai pas pensé à son anniversaire... Je fais une terrible meilleure amie ?

Bien sûr que non ! Cela arrive à tout le monde d'oublier !

Merci Mixy... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui offrir ?

Mixy fait semblant de réfléchir puis secoue la tête :

Je ne sais pas... Que veut-tu lui offrir ?

Hmm... Eh ben connaissant Adrien... euh...Ah je ne sais vraiment pas, il a déjà tout!

Ben demande lui !

Mais ce ne sera plus une surprise !

Mais tu aura quelque chose à lui donner !

Je soupire et hoche la tête, je prends mon téléphone et je cherche le numéro d'Adrien, je tapote le petit téléphone vert pour appeler et après la troisième sonnerie ça répond :

Allo ?

Hey Adrien ! C'est (Votre Nom) je ne te dérange pas ?

Non, qu'y-a-t-il ?

Euh... Eh bien... Je voulais savoir si... Euh

Tout va bien ?

Oui oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas... Euh ça peut attendre demain ! Euh... A demain !

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et je lui raccroche au nez, Mixy me regarde et tape son aile contre sa tête :

Tu était censé lui demander ce qu'il voulait !

Je sais... Mais j'ai paniquée ! On ne demande pas a son meilleur ami ce qu'il veut pour son anniversaire quand il est dans deux jours !

Mixy soupire et se pose sur mon épaule, je soupire a mon tour et je m'allonge sur mon lit :

Il va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour demain

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ?

Je n'ai jamais oublié son anniversaire à part cette année... Je suis la pire meilleure amie du monde !

J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreille et je sens la fatigue m'envahir... En espérant que la nuit me porte conseil...


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour l'énorme retard mais avec les exams et le stage j'ai été occupé donc encore désolé... Bonne lecture

Miraculous Ladybug 2

C'est l'anniversaire d'Adrien aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas allée à l'école hier pour ne pas le voir mais mes parents ne veulent pas que je loupe une journée de plus, en me préparant, je suis rentré en mode dépressif :

Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce qu'il va dire je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète pour toi ! C'est rare que tu sois absente

Tu es sûr ? Hah... Bon soyons optimiste ! Il faut être naturel !

C'est ça soit naturel !

Ouais ! Sinon je ressemblerais à Marinette !

Moi et Mixy rigolons de mon amie, je m'habille en une jupe (C/F) avec des collants noir et un tee-shirt (C/F n°2) et une veste blanche en jean, je tourne plusieurs fois sur moi-même et je m'arrête devant Mixy :

Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ?

Tu es magnifique comme toujours !

Ohh... Merci Mixy, tu es adorable

Mixy me fais un câlin, je l'embrasse sur le dessus de sa petite tête plumée et je prends rapidement mes affaires, mes parents ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. Je mange rapidement mon petit-déjeuner et je sors de chez moi en courant. J'arrive au collège pour voir Marinette et Alya à côté des escaliers :

Hey les filles... Euh vous faites quoi là ?

Chut cache-toi !

Marinette me tire vers le bas pour que je sois caché elle avait un paquet bleu dans ses mains sûrement pour Adrien, d'ailleurs il était à la première marche des escaliers et parlait avec son ami Nino :

Bon Marinette il faut que tu lui donne !

Donner quoi ? A qui ?

Marinette doit donner le cadeau qu'elle a faite a Adrien !

Tu veut que je lui donne pour toi ?

Oui !

Non ! Marinette tu dois le faire toi-même !

Agacée, Alya pousse Marinette vers Adrien, elle s'arrête juste devant lui, les bras tendus devant elle, le cadeau devant Adrien, ce-dernier la regarde confuse :

Tu crois qu'elle va faire quelque chose ?

Pas sûr... Ça ce trouve elle vient de figer...

Bon, bouge pas je vais l'aider

(V/N) ! Revient-là !

Je l'ignore, je prends Marinette par le col de sa veste et la redresse d'un coup, réalisant ce qui venait de ce passé, elle cache vite le cadeau derrière elle, je drape mon bras par dessus ses épaules :

Hey Adrien ! Comment ça va ?

Il me répond en hochant la tête tristement :

Ça va...

Il soupire, je tapote l'épaule de Marinette sans réaction du coup je lui pince l'épaule :

Aie !

Je lui fais un grand sourire et je « lance » mes yeux en direction d'Adrien, elle me regarde confuse... Je me tape sur la tête assez fort pour murmurer un aie :

Euh...Ça va (V/N) ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Adrien...

Il allait me dire quelque chose quand d'un coup Chloé débarque devant nous en poussant légèrement... euh non en poussant Marinette et moi, mon amie trébuche et je la rattrape juste à temps, elle me murmure un merci, Chloé se dirige vers Adrien toute contente :

Oh Adrien ! Est-ce que tu as reçu mon cadeau ?

Euh... Non

Oh la la ! C'est à cause de ces fichus feignants, ils ne peuvent même pas amener un cadeau à temps ! Ne t'inquiète pas Adri-chou je ferais en sorte qu'il arrive à temps

Tu n'es absolument pas capable de le faire toi-même, même pour un cadeau ? C'est vraiment désespérant

Furieuse, elle se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir auquel je souris, cette fille m'amuse mais je déteste quand elle embête Marinette ou les autres et je hais quand elle réclame l'attention d'Adrien !

Non mais ! Pour qui tu te prends toi !

Voyons Chloé , on sait tous que tu es incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour te tenir la main, alors même commander quelque chose...

Elle devient rouge de rage qui fait rire Marinette et moi-même, elle monte les escaliers et gueule quelque chose d'incohérent à Sabrina. On entend une voiture klaxonner derrière nous, Adrien soupire de tristesse et monte dans la voiture en murmurant un « c'est pas grave » à Nino, ce dernier s'en va en direction du manoir Agreste, Alya s'approche de nous et soupire de façon dramatique :

Ah... Du coup tu n'as pas pu lui donné... Oh et merci (V/N), je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas bougée devant les garçons

Je lui fais un signe de la victoire avec mes doigts, Marinette soupire tristement et regarde son paquet :

Je ne peux plus lui donner...

Mais non Marinette, on a qu'à allées chez lui tu pourra lui donner !

(V/N) a raison Marinette !

Oui je sais j'ai toujours raison !

Alya et Marinette rigolent de ma blague, je tapote doucement l'épaule où je l'avais pincée :

Aller vient c'est par là-bas

Nous voici enfin devant le manoir Agreste, cela faisait un moment que je n'y étais pas aller... peut-être quatre ou cinq jours... bah c'est pas grave, Marinette regarde la boite aux lettres et tente de la forcer :

Euh... Marinette ?

Quoi ?

La boîte aux lettres est électronique il faut sonner pour que ça s'ouvre

Quoi ?! Pas question !

Alya soupire et appuie sur le bouton de la sonnette en rigolant légèrement, Marinette bégaie et devient un peu terrifiée quand elle voit une caméra qui sort du mur et la regarde :

Euh... Euh...

Bonjour, vous venez pour quoi ?

Euh...

Figée Marinette tripote le cadeau et devient légèrement rouge à force d'être fixée, je soupire et m'approche de Marinette et je regarde la caméra :

Bonjour Nathalie, mon amie, Marinette a ici un cadeau pour Adrien est-ce que vous pourriez le lui faire passer ?

Bien sûr, mettez-le à l'intérieur

La boîte aux lettre s'ouvre et Marinette glisse le cadeau pour Adrien à l'intérieur, la boîte se referme brutalement et Nathalie nous dit au revoir, Marinette sourit et fais une petite danse et me saute au cou :

Tu es géniale (V/N) ! Sans toi je n'y serais jamais arriver !

Hey ! Et moi ?

Toi aussi Alya, sans toi je n'y serais jamais arriver ! Vous êtes les meilleures !

Alya s'approche et on fait un câlin de groupe puis on se sépare :

Dis-moi Marinette tu as bien signé le cadeau ?

Marinette gèle sur place et Alya se tape le front avec sa main, je soupire :

Bon... Tu as oubliée... Ce n'est pas bien grave... Tu lui diras que c'est toi qui lui aura donné demain d'accord ?

...D'accord...

Alya soupire et secoue sa main devant le visage de Marinette, je ris de la réaction de mon amie et Alya décide de ramener Marinette chez elle, je soupire et décide de rentrer à la maison pour le déjeuner, à mi-chemin je sens ma poche remuer :

Mixy ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Et pour Adrien ? Tu ne lui a pas donné de cadeau

Je gèle sur place comme Marinette et je sens Mixy me picorer les doigts pour me sortir de ma trance :

Ah zut... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Mais oui !

Je hurle en pleine rue et tout le monde me regarde, je rougis furieusement et court vers la direction du manoir Agreste :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as trouvé ?

Oui ! Le père d'Adrien est souvent... toujours absent du coup je vais rester avec lui pour la journée !

C'est une super idée ! Comme ça il ne sera pas seul !

Oui en espérant que Nathalie n'a rien de prévus pour lui

J'arrive au Manoir Agreste, je me recoiffe et défroisse un peu ma tenue pour être présentable et je sonne, la caméra sors rapidement et je souris :

Rebonjour Nathalie ! Désolé de vous déranger mais cela serait-il possible de me laisser voir Adrien, j'ai besoin de lui parler !

Mes excuses Mademoiselle mais Adrien à un prog-

Je la coupe dans sa phrase en claquant dans mes mains :

Je vous prie Nathalie ! Je promet de faire toutes les séances photo avec Adrien et d'arriver à l'heure !

… Très bien, entrer Mademoiselle

Je sourit de triomphe et je passe le portail, Mixy me regarde étrangement :

Tu es sûr de tenir toutes ses promesses ?

Hmm... Non mais c'était la seule façon de pouvoir voir Adrien

Mixy soupire et se cache dans ma veste... Je devrais acheter un sac pour la mettre à l'intérieur la pauvre elle passe ses journées dans un coin étroit, les portes du manoir s'ouvre et je rentre à l'intérieur, je vois tout de suite Adrien qui me regarde confus, je me jette sur lui pour un câlin qu'il retourne rapidement tout en restant confus :

(V/N) ? Que fais-tu là ?

Idiot ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser seul pour ton anniversaire ?

Huh ? Mais on a école aujourd'hui, il faut y retourner

Je sais ! Mais pour une fois on fait le chemin ensemble !

Merci...

Je lui souris, on arrive vers les grandes portes du manoir et avant de sortir Adrien se retourne vers moi :

Adrien ? Il y a quelque chose de mal ?

Il ne dit rien, il prends ma main dans la sienne et rougit légèrement, je rougis aussi d'un rose pâle :

Dis... Tu te souviens du jour où tu as déménager ?

Comment oublié...

Ce jour-là... mon premier baiser avec Adrien et si il ne l'avait pas fait je serais encore dans ses bras en ce moment, Adrien se penche vers moi et me fait un câlin sans lâcher ma main :

Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue... tu m'as tellement manqué...

Ah... Ne fais pas dans le dramatique Adrien

Tu as toujours l'art de briser les meilleurs moments...

Cela me fais rire et Adrien commence à pousser la porte... Attendez, meilleurs moments ?! Je suis un de ses meilleurs moment ?! Je commence à rougir rouge à la réalisation et je secoue la tête pour effacer toutes ses pensées et quand on sort c'était la grosse surprise, je reconnais touts nos camarades :

Joyeux anniversaire !

Adrien bégaie légèrement et serre ma main sûrement de surprise, c'est là quand je vois un type bizarre sur une bulle... Il me fait penser à quelqu'un...

Hey ! Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée, mec ! Et devine quoi ? Papa est partit. Et quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent !

Nino ?!

Je me disais bien qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un... Une seconde... Nino ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!

Moi, le Bulleur, a invité tous tes potes pour ton anniversaire, dans l'unique but de faire la fête !

Tout nos camarades hurlent de joie... je crois, Nino ou le Bulleur saute de sa bulle et atterrit derrière une table de DJ :

Que la fête commence !

La musique démarre et tout le monde danse, Adrien me regarde étrangement et retourne dans le manoir, je le suis... surtout parce qu'il me tenait la main, la porte se referme, je tire Adrien vers moi :

Où vas-tu ?

Je reviens (Votre Surnom) ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Je ne suis pas inquiète pour ça...

Dès qu'Adrien avait disparu, Mixy sort de ma poche :

Il y a un problème avec ton ami Nino !

Je sais j'ai vu... Mais j'aurais du me douter quand je n'ai pas vu Nathalie ou monsieur Agreste me saluer

Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Tu ne peux pas tout savoir, tu es peut-être Blue Geai mais tu n'es pas Dieu !

Mixy me sourit et se pose dans le creux de mes mains, je soupire.

Adrien est retourné dans sa chambre quand Plagg sort de sa veste :

Hey relax, pour une fois que tu peux t'amuser vas-y !

Mais Plagg... Nino a été akumatisé je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire

Mais c'est la fête dont tu as toujours rêvé et tu peux la passé avec la femme de ta vie, profite-en !

Adrien rougit quand la petite créature mentionne la jeune fille qui l'attendait devant la porte de son manoir :

Très bien, alors on s'amuse et après on sauve Nino de l'akuma

Plagg sourit et se cache à nouveau dans la veste d'Adrien, ce dernier soupire avant d'ouvrir la porte :

La femme de ma vie...

Je tressaillit quand j'entends des pas dans les escaliers :

Vite, cache-toi

Je murmure à Mixy, elle retourne rapidement dans ma poche, je regarde Adrien descendre des escaliers et rapidement me rejoindre :

On va s'amuser ?

Huh ? Comment ça ? Je te rappel qu'on a école

Aller (V/N) ! Pour une fois qu'on peut faire la fête ensemble

Je soupire et je regarde Adrien qui me sourit, je confirme, son père est coincé surtout concernant son fils, les miens sont bien plus ouverts...

Très bien, mais que pour cette fois-ci ok ?

Il hoche la tête et on sort tous les deux du manoir pour rejoindre les autres...

C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression que beaucoup de gens s'amuse ou plutôt personnes ne s'amuse, d'un coup la musique change pour quelque chose de plus calme, de plus romantique, un slow... Je vois Chloé prendre Adrien par la main sûrement pour danser, allons sauver Adrien !

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire un pas je prends le poignet d'Adrien et le tire vers moi, je tire la langue à Chloé :

Désolé mais j'avais prévu de prendre toutes les premières fois d'Adrien, comme son premier Slow

Adrien rougit et sourit, Chloé est rouge de rage, elle tente de dire quelque chose mais je prends la main de mon ami et l'emmène un peu plus loin avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de parler, je rougis à la phrase que je venait de dire. Adrien met ses bras autour de ma taille et je mets les miens autour de son cou :

Tu veux prendre toutes mes premières fois ?

Je rougis dur et cache mon visage dans sa poitrine, Adrien rit légèrement et je soupire :

Eh bien... après tout j'ai pris ton premier baiser...

Adrien sourit à la mémoire, d'un coup la musique change et je soupire de soulagement quand Adrien et moi on se sépare, je crois que je serais morte de rougissement si j'aurais attendu plus longtemps...

Je vois Marinette et Alya rentraient dans le manoir, Alya va sûrement lui faire signer son cadeau... Je me rapproche du buffet pour être un peu tranquille quand je vois Nino...euh le Bulleur s'approcher d'un de nos camarades, je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais cela devenait dangereux quand l'akumatisé sort son arme qui est... un tube à bulle, il a formé une bulle et à capturé le mec qui s'envole...

Cela va trop loin maintenant ! Je me cache derrière les murs du manoir et Mixy sort de ma poche :

Mixy, transforme-moi !

Enfin je deviens Blue Geai, je monte sur le mur qui délimite la résidence, je vois Ladybug juste en face de moi :

Ladybug ?

Blue Geai ! Vite viens !

Je la suis et on arrive devant nos camarades, Adrien nous regarde confus :

Ladybug ? Blue Geai ?

Mon alliée prend son yo-yo et le lance sur la multi-prise, le yo-yo atterrit sur le bouton qui éteint la musique :

Désolé mais la fête est terminé, Bulleur !

Pourquoi vous êtes aussi casse pieds ?

Tous les adultes ont disparus à cause de toi, voilà pourquoi !

Et tu emprisonne touts ceux qui ne veulent pas s'amuser !

Je ne vous laisserez pas gâcher ma fête !

Nino prends son arme et lance quatre bulles, deux pour Ladybug et deux pour moi, mon alliée les contre avec son yo-yo et je saute pour éviter les miennes. Ladybug saute pour attaquer Bulleur, je saute en arrière et je prend mon bâton qui se change en arc, je tire une flèche pour éclater la bulle que Bulleur venait de lancer à Ladybug, tous nos camarades s'enfuient en hurlent de peur.

Ladybug tente d'attaquer le Bulleur mais il créer une bulle, son yo-yo rebondit dessus mais Chat noir arrive et détourne le yo-yo :

On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps

On s'en sortaient très bien sans toi mais merci

C'est deux là... Je descendis de mon perchoir pour voir l'akumatisé lancé une armée de bulle, Chat noir et Ladybug les esquive en les attaquant, il faut que je trouve le moyen de savoir où est son akuma, je m'approche de lui discrètement mais je gèle dès qu'il claque des doigts, toutes les bulles devienne verte et attaque Ladybug et Chat noir en se collant à eux, pour devenir une seule bulle verte :

Donnez moi vos Miraculous sinon vous irez rejoindre les adultes !

Dans tes rêves Bulleur !

Je fais signe de ne rien dire à mon sujet que je m'approche plus près :

Oh de vrais casse pieds, on dirait des adultes

Les enfants ont besoins des adultes !

Faux ! Les enfants veulent la liberté de s'amuser ! De profitez de la vie, les adultes sont des rabats-joie !

Mais les adultes prennent soin de leurs enfants, ils les protègent et ils les aiment !

Tu dois faire revenir les adultes !

Pas question ! Jamais ! Oh et vous savez quoi ? Si vous êtes si inquiets pour les adultes vous n'avez qu'à les rejoindre !

D'un coup il se jette vers mes alliés enfermer dans leur bulle et les font voler à plus de cents kilomètres :

Oh non...

Bulleur se tourne vers moi, merde il m'a entendu, il se précipite vers moi et tente de m'attaquer, j'esquive et prend mon arc, il faut que je change ma tactique , je ne l'atteindrai pas à distance... Mon arc redevient un bâton puis une lame jaillit au centre pour devenir une épée :

Désolé de jouer les casse pieds !

Ladybug !

Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt

Chat noir descend du mur pour me rejoindre :

Je t'ai manqué mon oiseau ?

Mais bien sur mon chaton, j'étais pressé de te revoir

Ah... Je le savais

D'un coup on voit tout nos camarades se faire enfermés dans des bulles :

Noon !

Tous hurlent d'être emmenés dans le ciel :

Vos petits amis sont envoyés dans l'espace intersidéral et ils ne reviendrons jamais !

Bulleur s'enfuit et ont le poursuit de très près, il va à la Tour Eiffel et grimpe rapidement en nous envoyant des bulles qu'ont esquivent et on atterrit sur l'un des étages, il nous envoie une bulle, Chat noir prend ma main et on esquive vers la gauche, la bague de mon allié bip :

Je vais me dé-transformé il faut se dépêché !

Ladybug hoche la tête :

Lucky Charm !

Cela nous donne... une clé, un outil

Euh... là j'espère que tu t'y connais en bricolage !

Chat noir esquive de justesse une bulle envoyé dans sa direction et je regarde dans la direction du Bulleur :

Wings of Angel !

Je recule et prend mon envole vers le bulleur je le prends par surprise et prends le tube de savon et je le casse et l'akuma est libéré, Ladybug le purifie et libère Paris du mal... Une de mes plumes vient de tomber il faut que j'y aille et vite ! Je me suis envolé vers le manoir et je retourne en (V/N), je rentre à l'intérieur du manoir pour voir Adrien :

Adrien !

Il se retourne et me prend dans ses bras :

Tu vas bien ?

Oui... Je euh je voulais te dire un truc

Vas-y

Je rougis légèrement et me libère de ses bras :

Joyeux anniversaire !

Il sourit et me remercie en me prenant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, je crois que cette journée était bien mieux que ce que je croyais !

Le lendemain, je rejoint Marinette et Alya pour voir Adrien sortir de sa voiture :

C'est mon écharpe ! Il porte mon écharpe !

Alya sourit et se dirige vers Adrien :

Hey Adrien ! Classe ton écharpe !

Ouais, c'est mon père qu'il me la offerte !

Hein... ?

On voit Adrien aller en cours et moi et Alya on se tourne vers Marinette :

Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que c'est toi qui la faite ?

Parce qu'il a l'air tellement heureux ! Je ne veux pas gâcher ça !

Oh Marinette tu es une personne géniale !

Et un câlin de groupe ! En espérant que tout va pour le mieux pour Marinette...


	3. Chapter 3

Miraculous Ladybug 3

Une journée bien remplit pour aujourd'hui, moi, Ladybug et Chat noir avons détruit un akuma et purifié Paris mais c'est peut-être moi mais j'ai trouvé Chat noir un peu... un peu trop surprotecteur... il s'est pris deux attaques qui m 'est était destinée... Il me prenait pour qui ?! Je suis une femme, c'est ça ?! Je suis censé être faible et fragile ?! L'attendre sagement à la maison pendant qu'il vain le mal ?! Bon... reprends ta respiration (V/N)... Mixy me regarde légèrement terrifiée... :

Quoi ?

(V/N)... tu viens de jeter toutes tes affaires de ton placard, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ah oui, je viens de lancer tous mes vêtements sur le sol, ah zut... ils étaient super bien pliés en plus... je soupire et je m'assoie sur mon lit en poussant un de mes pantalons qui traîné par là :

C'est Chat noir...

Qu'y a-t-il avec lui ?

Ah... Il s'est pris deux attaques qui m'étais destinée, il n'a pas à me protéger contre eux, je suis assez grande ! Pour qui il ce prend !

Je me calme et murmure tristement :

...Il aurait pu mourir...

Je soupire tristement et je m'allonge sur le lit, Mixy se pose sur mon épaule :

Tu l'aime...

Quoi ?!

Je me relève d'un coup en faisant voler Mixy :

Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Eh ben... si

Mais non, il flirte constamment avec moi et Ladybug, et puis être en couple serait étrange non ?

En quoi ce serait étrange ?

Euh... Je sais pas

Je soupire et je vais vers la fenêtre, il fait nuit, j'ai une idée !

Mixy ! Et si on allait visiter la Tour Eiffel ?

D'accord !

Mixy transforme-moi !

J'adore dire cette phrase, cela veut dire que je ne suis plus (Votre Nom Complet) mais Blue Geai, libre et heureuse sans penser aux tâches de ma vie quotidienne ni de ma vie de star, juste penser... A la liberté... Je m'envole par la fenêtre et direction vers la Tour Eiffel. Je m'arrête sur une maison quand je suis proche de la Tour Eiffel et me pose sur le toit, la vue est magnifique :

Si ce n'est pas mon petit oiseau bleu

Je me retourne pour voir la personne dont je m'y attendait le moins et aussi celle que je ne voulais pas voir :

Que fait-tu là ?

Pourquoi une attitude aussi froide ? Voyons mon oiseau ne t'ai-je pas manquer ?

Absolument pas, tu peux y aller d'ailleurs

Chat noir soupire sûrement à cause de mon comportement, il fini par s'asseoir à côté de moi et de regarder la belle vue :

C'est à cause de cet après-midi ?

Comment ça ?

Voyons Blue, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas sur le devant de la scène comme my Lady mais tu étais toute aussi parfaite, comme d'habitude

…

Je soupire et secoue la tête, quel idiot même si ça me fait plaisir :

Ce n'est pas à cause de ça...

Vraiment ? Et quel est le problème, alors ?

Le problème... c'est toi

Pardon ?

Tu t'es pris deux attaques qui m'étais destinée !

Et alors ? C'est ça ton problème ?

Il se met à rire, ce qui m'énerve beaucoup plus :

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Toi ! Tu es drôle...

Je soupire de colère et je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui tourne le dos, il continue à rire et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule :

Je suis là pour te protéger mon petit oiseau...

Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection... Je suis une héroïne moi aussi...

Je sais mais toi et Ladybug êtes sous ma protection

Mais bien sûr, je suis sûr que Ladybug serait ravi d'entendre ça...

Je dis ironiquement, il se remet à rire... c'est affreux comme son rire est contagieux, je ris avec lui, il me sourit :

Enfin, je t'entends rire... Tu as un beau rire

Quoi ?! Ses yeux se bloque dans les miens, doucement il se penche, nos lèvres ne sont qu'à un pouce de l'autre quand je réalise notre position, cela me fait sortir de ma transe, je me lève d'un coup :

Je... Je suis désolé ! Je dois y aller !

Att...attends ! Blue Geai !

J'active Wings of Angel et je m'envole chez moi, rouge des événements

P.O.V de Chat noir

On à presque failli s'embrasser, je soupire et je m'allonge sur le toit... C'est étrange, j'aime (V/N) et Blue Geai en même temps... J'aime tellement ces deux femmes... Bon il faut que je rentre chez moi... Tant pis, je lui volerais son baiser un autre jour...

Retour au P.O.V (de/d' Votre Nom)

J'atterris sur le sol de ma chambre et je redeviens (V/N), je prends de grandes respirations et je regarde Mixy entrain de manger un raisin :

Ça va ?

Oui... Non ! Il...il a failli m'embrasser... J'ai failli l'embrasser, on a failli s'embrasser !

… Tu comptes me conjuguer la phrase à tout les pronoms ?

Oui... Non ! Je... Pourquoi...

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le cœur qui bat à une telle vitesse ?

Tu es amoureuse !

Quoi ?!

Mixy vole vers moi et se pose sur mon épaule et touche ma joue chaude :

Tu rougis ! Te sens-tu heureuse ?

Hein ?...Euh... Eh bien oui et non

Oui et non ?

C'est compliqué... Je me sens bien et je suis déçu en même temps

Mon kwami sourit et laisse échapper un petit rire :

Tu as tout les symptômes !

De quoi ? Je suis malade ?

Non idiote ! Tu es amoureuse !

Comment ça ?...

Tu es heureuse parce que tu étais proche de l'homme que tu aime mais tu es déçu parce que vous ne vous êtes pas embrasser !

Je soupire et je me vautre sur le lit, Mixy rit et se pose dans sa petite maison...

Tu sais... On dirait Marinette avec Adrien sauf que là c'est toi avec Chat noir !

Me dit pas ça Mixy... Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui

Ne dit pas ça ! Tu as le droit d'être heureuse

Je soupire... je me sens pas très bien d'un coup :

Tu devrais te reposer, il y a l'inauguration pour la statue des héros de Paris demain ! Il faut que tu sois en forme !

Oui... Bonne nuit, Mixy

Bonne nuit, (V/N) !

… Bonne nuit, Chat noir, qui que tu sois... Je pense être amoureuse de toi...

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par Mixy :

Lève-toi ! L'inauguration à commencé, nous somme en retard !

Quoi ?! Tu ne pouvais pas me réveillé plus tôt ?!

J'ai tenté ! Mais tu n'as pas un sommeil léger je te rappel ! Aller transforme toi !

Très bien ! Mixy, transforme-moi !

Dès le matin, en étant Blue Geai déjà... Piouf cela fait du bien... Mais je ne peux pas rester là ! Il faut absolument que j'aille à l'inauguration qui à lieu au parc, et vite !

Quand je suis arrivé, Chat noir était déjà entrain de saluer la foule mais Ladybug était absente, j'ai le droit à mes acclamations, le jeune artiste me salue et avait l'air heureux de me voir :

Blue Geai ! Vous voici enfin... J'ai...euh... J'ai crée la statue en m'inspirant beaucoup de vous... Et de vos alliés bien sur...

Je lui sourit, le pauvre doit être vachement timide :

Vraiment ? Merci

Je suis sûr que vous allez l'aimer ! Je suis un de vos plus grand fans !

Waouh... Oh eh bien, merci

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est la première fois, enfin en tant que Blue Geai, que je vois quelqu'un d'être aussi heureux et aussi extasié de me voir...

Ça fait un petit moment que l'on attend Ladybug... Elle a peut-être oubliée que c'était aujourd'hui, le maire ainsi que les personnes présente commençait à devenir impatient, du coup la cérémonie doit commencer sans elle, le maire nous remercie et tire la corde qui retient la statue, Chat noir était devant nous accroupi, Ladybug était au-dessus de lui et lance son yo-yo, quant à moi, j'étais à côté de Ladybug les ailes grandes ouvertes comme si j'allais m'envoler... le vole... le vole ! Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié que ma mère rentrait de son voyage à New York, il faut que j'y aille :

Euh... Blue Geai est-ce que cela vous plaît ?

Je ne fais pas attention à la question et je lui lance un sourire d'excuse :

Je suis désolé ! Je dois y aller !

J'active Wings of Angel et je m'envole vers l'aéroport, malheureusement je ne vois pas Théo déçu derrière moi :

… Elle n'a peut-être pas aimée...

Chat noir s'approche de Théo pour voir qu'il tenait dans sa main droite un article concernant Blue Geai, jaloux, Chat noir place son bras autour des épaules de Théo :

Joli le petit oiseau, non ?

Oui... Oui, elle est magnifique, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'on puisse se parler un peu plus longtemps... Je l'aime...

Le garçon blond se moque dans sa tête, comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il l'aime la femme qui l'appartenait ?

Tu sais Théo... Moi et Blue Geai sommes très proche... nous sommes, comment dire… des amants ( A l'anglaise, pas maîtresse et amants, comme en couple, « lover » quoi)

Théo se fige quand il entendit le mot sortir de la bouche du chat, des amants ? Comment une fille aussi parfaite que Blue Geai pouvait sortir avec un mec aussi naze que Chat noir ? Le garçon marmonne dans sa barbe et s'en va à son atelier. Chat noir soupire et sourit de retour chez lui il devient de nouveau le jeune mannequin, Adrien, Plagg regarde son hôte étrangement :

Vraiment ? Toi et cette fille des amants ?

Quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire qu'il l'aime !

Et (V/N) ? Tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ?

Si ! Mais Blue Geai est aussi parfaite qu'elle ! Ah... Elles sont toutes les deux si parfaites...

Les humains sont si compliqués surtout pour l'amour

Adrien soupire et sourit s'imaginant être en couple avec la jeune fille (Couleur de cheveux) aux ailes blanche...

Je n'ai pas pu reparler du presque baiser avec Chat noir...Quoique... c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, ça aurait pu être vachement maladroit entre moi et lui, surtout que je l'ai abandonné sur le toit d'une maison, je devrais probablement m'excuser...Non ! Je secoue la tête pour effacer cette stupide pensée, c'est lui qui devrait s'excuser, c'est lui qui a voulu m'embrasser et qui m'a hypnotiser devant ses lèvres et ses... yeux vert...

Waah ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

Ma mère débarque dans ma chambre à mon cri :

(V/N)?! Qu'y a-t-il ?!

… Maman ?

Ma mère ce calme et s'assoit sur mon lit à côté de moi :

Qu'a tu ressentit quand tu étais amoureuse de papa ?

Eh bien, de la jalousie

Huh ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que ton père était très beau et beaucoup convoité par les jeunes femmes, riches ou pauvres d'ailleurs

Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

A un de ces concerts, j'étais une invitée de marque et j'ai passée la soirée à l'écouter, mais aussi toute la nuit dans un concert privé

Toute la nuit ? Dans un concert privé ?

Oui, juste moi et ton père

Je vois...

Je sourit, ce fut l'un des rare moments que j'ai avec ma mère et je voulais les chérir de tout mon cœur :

Mais pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? Tu es amoureuse ?

Je deviens toute rouge quand ma mère me pose la question que vais-je lui dire ?

Euh... Euh... Eh bien... C'est à dire...euh...

Ça, ça veut dire oui, alors qui est l'heureux élu ?

Je ne pouvais pas dire que mon béguin était Chat noir :

Euh... C'est...c'est... Adrien !

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui mais mon meilleur ami... Ma mère, elle, semblait heureuse

Vraiment ? Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finirais par l'aimer ce garçon, il est parfait pour toi, je suis sur qu'il t'aime aussi

Ah...Ah...Euh...Merci Maman...

Ma mère me sourit et me souhaite une bonne nuit, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de m'enterrer cinq pieds sous terre mais tout ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui, est de m'enterrer sous la couette...

En me réveillant le matin, je m'étire et les souvenirs de la veille refont surface... J'ai vraiment dit à ma mère que j'aimais Adrien ? Que faire si elle lui dit ? Ou pire, si elle en parle à la presse... ? Elle en serait bien capable... Tout pour faire augmenter ma réputation.

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la petite maison de Mixy, je caresse doucement sa tête pour la réveiller et je m'habille :

Prête pour une nouvelle journée ?

Peut-être... Franchement ? Non, je n'ai pas envie de mettre le pied dehors

Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix

Je sais !

Je soupire de rage et je m'habille en quatrième vitesse, je descends les escaliers en sautant une marche et je vais dans la cuisine pour voir mes parents sur le canapé regarder les nouvelles, quand mon père me voit, il me salue :

Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

Bien papa...

Je gèle... Et si ma mère en a parlé à mon père... C'est la cata ! Fais comme si il était pas au courant :

Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Les nouvelles d'hier... Tu étais au courant que Chat noir avait volé la Joconde ?

Quoi ?!

Je me jette sur le canapé en ignorant les protestations de mes parents et je regarde la télé... C'était vrai... Il faut que je sois sur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il volerait un tableau ?!

Euh... Je...Je dois y aller ! A tout de suite !

A de suite, ma chérie !

Je sors de la maison et je me cache derrière l'arbre qui était dans le jardin, Mixy sors de ma poche :

Tu y crois, toi ? A cette histoire de tableau volé ?

Non, mais c'est ce qu'on va tout de suite vérifié, Mixy, transforme-moi !

Je m'envole vers le Louvre pour voir Chat noir parler au flics :

Chat noir !

Il me regarde et me sourit, j'atterris en face d'eux et je prends mon allié par les épaules :

Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été aussi stupide que de voler ce tableau !

Tu les crois ?

Absolument pas...

Il soupire de soulagement sûrement parce que quelqu'un le croit et l'agent nous emmène sur le lieu du crime, j'étais juste derrière eux, Chat noir s'approche de l'emplacement où la Joconde à été volé quand d'un coup des barreaux descendes du plafond, je me tourne vers l'agent :

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Écoute gamine, ton petit ami à volé un tableau et nous le relâcherons pas tant qu'il ne nous dira pas où il l'a mis

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait volé ! Je vous l'assure !

Ils disent tous ça

J'allais dire quelque chose quand le talkie-walkie du flic sonne et qu'on le demande à l'extérieur, étrangement il ne me dit rien et se casse, il est sûrement persuadé qu'on peut rien faire pour ces barreaux, dès qu'il fut parti, j'agrippe mes mains aux barreaux et regarde l'homme que j'aime :

Dis-moi que tu me crois

… Chat... Je ne sais pas comment une personne qui peut te ressembler aurait volé un tableau... Comment je peux te faire confiance ?

Il s'approche et pose ses mains chaudes sur les miennes :

Il y a deux jours... On a failli s'embrasser devant la Tour Eiffel

Je rougis, les séquences se rejoue dans ma tête...

C'est vrai mais comment quelqu'un d'autre que toi aurait pu voler la Joconde ? Et pourquoi ?

Pour ça j'ai ma petite idée, mais il faut que je sorte de là

Utilise ton Cataclysme

Il hoche la tête et je recule :

Cataclysme !

Il utilise son pouvoir sur les barreaux et se libère pour me rejoindre :

Aller viens, il faut qu'on aille à l'atelier du sculpteur

Pourquoi ?

Je t'expliquerais en chemin, vite !

Je hoche la tête et je le suis, il se dirige vers l'entrée... Nan mais j'y crois pas... Je lui attrape la main et le tire vers moi :

Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit oiseau ?

Tu es dingue ou quoi ?! On ne va pas ressortir par là ou on est entré ! Il vont savoir que tu t'es enfui et ils vont te pourchasser, et moi avec !

Il sourit et me prend par la taille :

Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? J'aime les dangers mon oiseau

Il hausse les sourcils, je soupire et le repousse en souriant :

Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton flirt... Aller viens on va passer par-derrière

On sort par la porte de derrière et j'active Wings of Angels :

Tiens-toi bien

Et ou veut-tu que je te tienne ma chérie, hmm ?

Je lui prends les bras et je m'envole... Il cri pris par surprise, tss... Quel homme, malheureusement, les flics nous ont vite repéré et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me poser sur le toit d'un immeuble :

Il faut qu'on se sépare !

Quoi ?! Tu es dingue !

C'est la seule façon de les faire arrêter leur poursuite, je te fais confiance mon petit oiseau

Il me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va vers la droite, je sais que je rougis... Bon il faut que je parte moi aussi, je vais bientôt redevenir normal et si je reste sur les toits, je suis dans la merde...

J'atterris entre deux maisons pour voir Chat noir rentré dans le métro en espérant qu'il aille bien... Il faut qu'il aille bien... La dernière plume de mon collier tombe et je me dé-transforme, Mixy sort de mon pendentif et atterrit dans mes mains, je sort un raisin et je lui donne :

C'est étrange, cette histoire...

Oui, mais quelqu'un c'est fait passé pour Chat noir, cette personne à sûrement du être akumatisé...

Possible, il faut qu'on se rende à l'atelier du sculpteur, Chat noir à dit que c'est là-bas que ce trouvait l'imposteur...

Oui... C'est bizarre, il a aussi dit qu'il y était pour quelque chose... Bon tant pis on n'a plus qu'à y a aller... Tu vas mieux ?

Oui ! Tu peux te transformer quand tu veux !

Très bien ! Alors, Mixy, transforme-moi !

Après être redevenu Blue Geai, je m'envole vers l'atelier du sculpteur, qu'est-ce que Chat noir à pu lui faire ? Assez pour qu'il devienne un akumatisé...

J'arrive à l'atelier et j'ouvre la porte et là... Deux Chat noir, l'un sur l'autre...

… Je suis désolé, je vous dérange ?

Celui qui était enchaîné me regarde d'un air désespéré :

Blue Geai !

Bravo Chat noir tu as réussi à l'attrapé

Quoi ?! Non tu te trompe, je suis le vrai Chat noir !

Ne l'écoute pas, mon oiseau, il tente de te trompée...

Le Chat noir non enchaîné se lève et se dirige vers moi, il me sourit et regarde celui qui était enchaîné :

C'était plutôt facile...

Celui qui était enchaîné ce lève et tente de s'approcher de moi :

Ne l'écoute pas, Blue Geai ! Je t'assure que je suis le vrai Chat noir !

Silence !

Le Chat noir non enchaîné donne un coup de pied à celui qui était enchaîné se dernier se tortille de douleur. Oh mon dieu... Chat noir n'aurais jamais fait ça, il n'est pas violent... Je prends une grande respiration dans ma tête et je m'approche du mauvais Chat noir, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse sur la joue :

Bravo Chat noir, tu as été parfait...

J'approche mes lèvres de les siennes et j'entends le vrai Chat noir murmurer :

Non... Blue Geai, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça...

Je sourit, je prends discrètement mon bâton à ma ceinture, je le repousse et mon bâton se transforme en épée, le fer de mon arme était pointé à son visage :

Tu sais... Je t'aurais vraiment embrasser si tu étais le vrai Chat noir

Dieu merci... mon oiseau...

Le Chat menacé lève ses mains :

Je peux t'aimer bien plus que lui

Quoi ?

Je t'aime Blue Geai... Laisse-moi te le prouver, s'il te plaît

Non ! Tu vas pas oublier tout ce... Rah Blue Geai je t'ai-

Le vrai Chat noir allait finir sa phrase quand Ladybug pousse la porte de l'atelier, et regarde les deux Chats puis moi, elle active son Lucky Charm et s'occupe de l'autre Chat, je m'approche du Chat noir enchaîné, dès que je suis proche, ce-dernier me prend dans ses bras :

Merci de m'avoir cru...

De rien

Il me libère et je coupe les chaînes avec mon épée, son anneau bipe, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, j'allais franchir la porte quand Ladybug m'attrape le poignet :

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je crois que ton plus grand fan aimerais te parler

Je regarde Théo qui sembler déçu en regardant l'article

D'acco-

Il n'en ai pas question !

Quoi ?

Chat noir s'approche de moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, était-il jaloux ?

Qu'y a-t-il, mon chaton ? Tu es jaloux ?

Qu-quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas jaloux !

Très bien alors je vais parler avec Théo et tu devrais y aller avant que tu ne redevienne normal

Chat noir regarde sa bague et devient tout d'un coup paniqué et s'enfuit :

Eh ben, si je savais que je le faisais fuir aussi rapidement

Ladybug rit et me fait signe de la main et s'en va, j'avais bien au moins cinq minutes avant que je dois y aller, le jeune artiste était confus et me regarde, bon c'est parti pour les explications.

Alors cette journée ?

Théo est un gentil garçon mais...

Mais... ?

C'est ce que Chat noir à dit ou plutôt comment il à agi

Comment ça ?

Il avait l'air... Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais ah... Cela fait du bien d'être amoureuse

Hahaha Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi !

Je hoche la tête et je regarde par la fenêtre, peut-être que je peux le revoir ce soir, j'en ai vraiment envie :

Mixy... Est-ce que tu veux bien à ce qu'on aille voler ce soir ?

Tu veux le revoir, hein ?

Je rougis et je ne dis rien, elle rit et elle hoche la tête :

Aller, c'est quand tu veux !

Mixy, transforme-moi !

Je m'envole par la fenêtre et je vais sur le même bâtiment d'il y a deux jours en attente d'un certain chat. Ça faisait vingt minutes que j'attendais, je me lève et m'étire, peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas... Dommage j'aurais tellement voulu le revoir, en me retournant je rentre dans une poitrine musclé, celle d'un homme.

Ses bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et ses lèvres se rapproche de mon oreille :

Alors est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

Pardon ?

Eh bien oui, tu as dit que cela ne te gênerais pas d'embrasser le vrai Chat noir, alors, puis-je avoir ce baiser ?

Quand tu veux, mon chaton

Et enfin, enfin, il dépose ses lèvres douce et chaude sur les miennes, ses bras sont autour de ma taille et les miens autour de son cou, je me sens bien, tellement bien, il me rapproche de lui et me lâche pas, je le sentis sourire dans le baiser, sa langue touche mes lèvres, je décide de le taquiner en laissant mes lèvres fermer, sa main descend dangereusement près de mes fesse et il serre, j'halète de surprise et sa langue rentre dans ma bouche et explore ce qui est maintenant à lui.

On fini par se séparé et il me sourit et pose son front sur le mien on respire tous les deux très fort :

Je...Je t'aime Blue Geai

Moi aussi Chat noir... Je t'aime...

Et il m'embrasse une seconde fois...


	4. Chapter 4

( Je reprends avec « vous » j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas)

Après le baiser avec Chat noir, vous décidiez de rentrer chez vous pas question de rester dehors avec les joues brûlantes devant le héros taquin, sautant par la fenêtre vous entendez un cri vers le bas, « (V/n) ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?! » le bruit de pas dans les escaliers vous fait paniquez, vous reprenez forme humaine et prenez Mixy dans vos mains et la cachez derrière votre dos.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, (V/n) ?! J'ai entendu la fenêtre claqué ! » Votre mère poussa brusquement la porte, la claquant contre le mur faisant sûrement un trou dans le papier peint, « Oui, maman je vais bien ! Tu as détruit mon mur ! » votre mère secoua la tête et ferma la fenêtre, « … Que cache-tu derrière ton dos ? » Vous sentez la paniquez monter dans vos veines « Non ! Je n'ai rien ! »

« … Bon je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée... Fais au moins attention à la fenêtre d'accord ? » vous hochez la tête vigoureusement, la regardant partir, une fois la porte fermée vous poussez un long soupir, Mixy vola de vos mains et se plaça devant vos yeux, « C'était proche hein ? »

« Oui, un peu plus et ma mère te voyait, c'était moins une » le petit oiseau bleu se nicha dans sa petite maison et ferma les yeux, « Tu as beaucoup aimé ton temps avec Chat Noir » le rougissement revint de plus belle, « … Je préfère ne pas en parlé après tout rien n'est officiel » Vous entendiez Mixy marmonner, « Si tu le souhaite... Bonne nuit (V/n) » vous vous allongez sur votre lit sans même prendre la peine de vous mettre en pyjama, « Bonne nuit Mixy, à demain ».

La nuit fut de courte durée, vous réveillant à cinq heures du matin et ne sentant pas le sommeil ni l'envie de dormir, vous finissez par vous levez, attrapant quelques vêtements pour la journée d'aujourd'hui, vous prenez une bonne douche pendant une dizaine de minute, laissant l'eau chaude vous réchauffez et vous réveillez de la nuit difficile.

Près de sept heures, vous décidez de sortir de la maison laissant Mixy se reposer à cause de la soirée d'hier, vous respirez l'air frais, le froid du matin vous oblige à serrer votre manteau autour de vous, vous passez devant la boulangerie des parents de Marinette et décidez d'y entrer acheté une viennoiserie pour la route au parc.

« Bonjour que souhai- Oh (V/n) ! Tu es debout de bonne heure ! » vous êtes surprise de voir votre meilleure amie debout ci-tôt, « Toi aussi tu es debout de bonne heure ! Tu aides tes parents, ce matin ? » Marinette hocha la tête, « Oui ! Tu vas au parc dessiner ? »

« Comme tous les samedis » elle vous sourit et attrapa votre viennoiserie préféré et vous la donna, « C'est sur la maison cette fois, ne t'inquiète pas ! » vous la remercier et pris la pâtisserie de ses mains, « Merci, Mari ! On se voit lundi à l'école ! », elle vous fait un signe de main et s'occupa de la cliente juste derrière vous.

Sur le chemin du parc, vous en profitez pour croquer dans la délicieuse viennoiserie, appréciant son goût vous laisser vos pas vous dirigez vers le parcours habituel.

Vous voyez plusieurs affiche publicitaire dont l'une retint votre attention, ce fut celle que vous aviez faite avec Adrien, vous étiez arrivé à l'heure pour une fois en raison de votre « deal » avec Nathalie, c'était pour une pub de parfum, l'affiche ressemblait un peu à la couverture du film de « Mr & Mrs Smith » vous portier une robe rouge sang, il y avait une ouverture de la cheville à la cuisse, Adrien avec un costume cravate qui lui allait à merveille, c'était une sacrée affiche tout le monde allait en parlaient à l'école.

Vous soupirez et partez en direction du parc, cela allait être horrible, Chloé qui va vous lancer des regards noirs et s'accrochant à Adrien toute la journée, Marinette vous disant qu'elle voudrait être à votre place à côté de lui pour les séances photos et sur l'affiche, vous n'aimiez pas faire l'objet de tant d'attention bien que vous ayez l'habitude de faire des concerts et des émissions et tout ces trucs...

Vous arriviez enfin à l'entrée du parc, vous reconnaissiez rapidement les arbres, les petits manèges, les bancs et surtout votre banc préférée, la vue était parfaite pour vos planches de dessins, vous mettiez vos écouteurs et laisser la musique bercé votre main, les traits s'esquissait tout seul.

Vous avez fini par faire une esquisse de plusieurs arbres, des bancs, un jeune couple s'embrassant, une vielle dame nourrissant des pigeons, une enfant et sa mère horrifiait à la vue de... de vignes énormes ?! Quoi ?! Vous levez vos yeux de votre dessin et regardez la vue devant vous.

Des vignes géantes poursuivants des personnes effrayer, vous avez vu la vielle dame se faire attraper par un arbre vivant la transformant en fleur humaine, « Quel horreur ! » vous rangez rapidement vos affaires de dessins et partez à l'extérieur de l'enclos du parc se cachant derrière un mur vous placer votre main dans votre poche, « Mixy ! Transforme-moi... » pour ne rien sentir.

Non ! Mixy était chez vous dans sa petite maison pour se reposer, vous pensiez que pour une fois il n'y aurais pas de combat ni de besoin de se transformer, vous voyez soudainement un arbre avec des yeux rouges s'approcher de vous, attrapant une pierre assez grosse à vos pied vous la lancer sur le monstre devant vous, il tituba légèrement, grogna et se jeta sur vous.

Vous sentez les bras autour de vous et vos pieds quitta la terre ferme, « Attaquer une belle femme, ces têtes d'arbres n'ont vraiment aucun cerveaux pour s'en prendre à une aussi belle créature » vous reconnaissez immédiatement la voix, votre regard se porta sur des yeux verts perçants, « Chat Noir... Merci » il vous fit un grand sourire, « De rien ma belle, c'est mon boulot, mais tu devrais partir avant qu'une de ces choses revienne ».

Vous vous demandiez pourquoi il n'y a pas le surnom habituel d'oiseau et vous vous rappeliez que vous n'étiez pas transformée en Blue Geai, de toute façon votre maison est bien trop loin pour que vous trouviez Mixy pour pouvoir se transformée et aider les héros de la ville, vous vous collez contre le mur et attraper divers pierre assez grosse pour blesser les monstres approchant de trop près.

Vous esquiviez une nouvelle fois une autre attaque de l'une de ses vignes géante, soudain vous sentiez un bruit sourd derrière vous quand vous vous retournez vous remarquer Ladybug venant de vous défendre contre l'un de ses arbres vivants, « (V/n) ! Que fait-tu là ?! » Comment connaît elle votre nom ? « Je vous aide, ça ne se voit pas ?! » pour justifier votre réponse vous la protéger à votre tour avec une pierre assez grosse pour blesser l'œil d'un de ses arbres.

« D'accord, (V/n), mais reste à l'arrière, ne prends pas de risques ! » vous la voyez s'envoler vers Chat noir l'aidant à vaincre les plantes autour d'eux, vous cherchiez celui ou celle qui à été akumatizé quand vous voyez enfin une femme à la peau verte avec une fleur sur la tête en guise de cheveux, elle s'approche des héros sur une vigne verte, les deux protecteurs de Paris n'ayant pas encore aperçut sa présence, éliminant le dernier des arbres autour d'eux.

« Ladybug ! Chat Noir ! Là haut ! » Les deux héros se tournèrent vers la direction que vous pointez en montrant l'akumatizée, la femme se moqua, « Vous demandez l'aide d'une simple mortel ?! Les héros de Paris sont ils tombés si bas ?! » Ladybug grinça des dents et se plaça devant vous « Ne lui fait pas mal ! »

« Oh parce que tu crois que cela va m'arrêter ?! » soudainement vous sentez une vigne s'enrouler autour de votre taille et vous élevé dans les airs, vous entendait vaguement votre cri avant que la vigne commença à vous étouffer « A... l'aide... », la femme ricana à votre désespoir, « Vous avez l'air si proche d'elle, je vais la détruire et après je prendrais vos miraculeux, rien de bien compliqué ! »

Des petits points noires commença à obscurcir votre vision, vous ne sentiez plus d'oxygène dans votre corps, vous alliez perdre conscience quand la vigne qui vous retenez vous lâcha, vous sentez une paire de bras vous récupérer, « (V/n) ? Tu m'entends ? » vous gémissez faiblement, « Adri... en... c'est... toi ? » vous sentiez ses bras vous ramasser et vous portez, « Oui, maintenant repose-toi » et enfin l'obscurité vous consomma.

Vous êtes réveillant par une légère douleur au doigt, vous vous forcez à ouvrir les yeux malgré l'engourdissement, la piqûre s'arrêta et vous voyez un oiseau bleu devant vous « Mixy... ? » le kwami vous fit un grand sourire, « Tu es enfin réveiller ! J'ai été tellement inquiète quand j'ai vu Chat Noir te ramener ici ! »

« Chat Noir m'a ramenée ici ? » Mixy vola autour de vous et hocha la tête, « Oui ! Tu m'as tellement fais peur ! » le petit oiseau se posa sur vos mains, et vous placez un baiser sur sa tête plumée, « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur Mixy, se sera la dernière fois que je part sans toi ».


End file.
